Topanga Matthews
Topanga Matthews (née Lawrence) is a main character in Girl Meets World. Topanga is the mother of Riley and Auggie, and is the wife of Cory. Her dreams of being a lawyer came true after she won a highly coveted internship for the law firm of Brown Elliot, which included a full scholarship to New York University School of Law, which was the reason why she and Cory left their hometown of Philadelphia in 2000. While interning, she earned a Masters Degree in Political Science via correspondence from Pennbrooke in 2002. She then concentrated fully on her legal studies at NYU. Topanga was a recurring character in Season 1 & 2 of Boy Meets World, but was promoted to a main character starting in Season 3. Topanga is portrayed by Danielle Fishel. Personality When she was first introduced in Boy Meets World, Topanga was an eccentric hippie with interests in supernatural phenomena, and concerned about the world and harmony. As the seasons progressed, she became one of the show's main characters, transforming from a strange girl into an intellectual overachiever. Throughout the series, Topanga has always expressed her love for Cory, as well as her friends. Relationships Family 'Riley Matthews ' Riley is Topanga's daughter and eldest child. Riley is closer to Topanga than Cory, because Topanga tends to baby Riley. Riley always comes to Topanga to talk about "girl" things like makeup. 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Topanga's son and youngest child, she never wants him to grow up and she colors with him. However, she doesn't like Auggie's friend and "girlfriend" Ava because she thinks she's too bossy. Topanga thinks that Auggie will change the world. 'Jedidiah Lawrence' Jedidiah is Topanga's father. 'Rhiannon Curtis Lawrence' Rhiannon is Topanga's mother. 'Prudence Curtis' Prudence Curtis is Topanga's maternal aunt. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Topanga's father-in-law. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Topanga's mother-in-law. 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Topanga's friend and oldest brother-in-law. In "She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not" she had slight crush on him but ultimately ends up with Cory. Later on in Season 7, before her wedding with Cory, because he chose Shawn over him to be his best man, Eric makes a dramatic appearance in a playboy robe, saying if he couldn't be the best man, he would be the groom and proposes to Topanga. She tackles him in respons stressed out about everything that had happened that day ("They're Killing Us"). 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Topanga's sister-in-law. 'Joshua Matthews' Joshua is Topanga's youngest brother-in-law. Relationships 'Cory Matthews' Cory is Topanga's husband and childhood friend. She gave him his first kiss in Cory's Alternative Friends and they become boyfriend and girlfriend in Season 3. They finally marry in their sophomore year of college on November 5,1999 (It's About Time) but many complications of where they were going to live soon after. Throughout their relationship, they have separated 8 times, counting the time when her parents divorced and she stopped believing in love but they soon get back together in time. Friends 'Shawn Hunter' Shawn is Topanga's childhood best friend, whom she is very close to. 'George Feeny' Mr. Feeny is Topanga's former teacher and mentor. In "Brave New World" as she was saying goodbye to him, she states that he was more of a father to her than her own. 'Angela Moore' Angela is Topanga's best friend from high school and college. 'Jack Hunter' Jack is Topanga's friend from college. 'Rachel McGuire' Rachel is Topanga's best friend from college. 'Trini Martin' Trini was Topanga's best friend during the first few years of high school. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Females Category:Main Characters Category:Topanga Matthews Category:Images Category:Images of Topanga Matthews Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters